


Neighbors

by BastetTheWritingCat



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastetTheWritingCat/pseuds/BastetTheWritingCat
Summary: Moments in the life of Jensen outside of Sarif Industries.





	1. Grocery Shopping

Jensen was never too fond of grocery shopping or cooking. He was used to eat mostly take out and cereal. The occasional energy bar here and there. Now he still ate a lot of his favorite cereal but cooking and grocery shopping were vastly different.

Things had changed after Sarif gave him his current apartment a little over a year ago. It had been one of those rare days in which he would leave early but arrive home too tired to do anything more than collapse on the couch until the next day, except he couldn’t get inside his apartment. There were several boxes piled up in front of his door, blocking the access.

-"Oh! I’m sorry! Do you live there? The movers got confused and let all my stuff on your door instead of mine!"

Her name was Rachel, an art teacher and her new neighbor. The introduction was short and he offered to move the boxes into her apartment, the faster they were gone the better. Half an hour later he was asleep on his couch.

A week later Rachel invited him to have dinner at her apartment as a thank you for helping with the boxes. He was going to reject the offer but the smell coming from her door was full of promises. The food was delicious and he actually had a great time with her. That marked the first of many dinners together.

A month later they had a routine. Dinner at her place twice a week and lunch at his on Sundays. Movie night with junk food and popcorn or ice cream on Saturday. Best thing? Rachel always cook way too much, so random containers of food would appear inside his fridge during the week. He forgot the last time he re-stocked his fridge.

Nowadays grocery shopping consisted on going to the mini-market two blocks down the street, to get whatever was on the post it notes that appeared once or twice a week on his apartment door.


	2. Collage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something short to get to know Rachel a little bit better.

She wanted her apartment to be different, more personal. The boys had made many suggestion, in the end she went with one of Adam’s ideas.

A collage of her favorite photographs. A couple of years ago she had taking a liking to photography and ended up getting an old polaroid. She used to always have on her bag and took pictures of everything. Flowers, buildings, the random dog on the street.

Looking through all of them she had a pleasant surprise. Among the first pictures she took there was a picture of a younger and less salty Adam with a smile on his face, coming out of the pet store, holding a puppy.

She smiled and set all the others apart. She would sort through all of them later, right now she had a photo to fame and wrap as a gift. She was sure Jensen would love to have this one for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with the idea that Adam deserves a happy ending, and more friends. Tags and warnings may change as new chapters are posted but this will be mostly Gen. Thanks for reading!


End file.
